


Hear the Nightingale Sing

by Eccentric_Musician16



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Relationship can be romantic or platonic, Some Plot, aesthetic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Musician16/pseuds/Eccentric_Musician16
Summary: Hakyeon didn’t know how he got here, but he knew he was meant to be somewhere else. Somewhere with the rolling waves and the echo of a birdsong.





	Hear the Nightingale Sing

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a bit different from the usual, but I really wanted to give it a shot!
> 
> Inspired by The Nightingale, one of my favorite choir pieces of all time.

Hakyeon wasn’t sure how he arrived at this place. He wasn’t even sure what he was doing before he got here, but one thing was clear. He wasn’t supposed to be here. He didn’t know why or how, he just knew he needed to be somewhere else.

But that was the issue wasn’t it? How was he supposed to get there if he didn’t know what that place even was?

Hakyeon dragged his fingers along the window, feeling the warm sunlight filter through the clear glass. It felt nice— for some reason the word healing came into his mind— as he’d been starving for sun’s gentle kisses along his skin.

With a sigh, he leaned against the glass, wanting to feel more of that soft heat, letting it seep into tensed muscles and soothe his tired body. Outside the wind blew across the treetops, bending leaves and branches to its will. The rustling of the leaves and the soft creak of wood sounded like music. Hakyeon thought he could even hear soft birdcalls faintly echo through the trees.

His eyes roamed around the room, a simple sunroom, circular in shape, with more windows than walls. The skylight at the very center allowed light to spill in from above, illuminating the space with an almost ethereal, earthy glow.

The room had no furniture. No chairs or tables or bookcases that usually furnished a sunroom. There was only a piano, sleek and shinning under the light from the skylight, sitting at the very center. He wondered if it had ever been played. 

It felt natural, Hakyeon thought as he closed his eyes, peaceful. Something about this room felt comforting, almost familiar, like he was coming home from a very long trip.

He hadn’t seen anyone else in the room when he inspected it, so the quiet “good morning” that echoed from behind made him jump, tuning on his heel to see where— who— it had come from.

Dark hair curled down around the tips of his ears, bangs falling into sharp eyes. The soft smile that spread across petal pink lips was kind and tinged with gentle affection, the same emotions reflected in twin pools of brown so dark they were almost black.

His head tilted slightly, smile growing into a lopsided grin. The sight made Hakyeon’s heart stutter, a sharp crack of longing and bittersweet nostalgia making his chest tighten. “You know, it’s usually polite to answer when someone greets you.” His voice was soft, the teasing lilt easy and comfortable.

Hakyeon wracked his brain, he was positive he’d never met this person before. But the familiarity that he spoke with, the way he just looked at Hakyeon, said otherwise. He looked at Hakyeon like he was the world.

“Uh,” Hakyeon said dumbly, still completely off-balanced. “G-good morning. I-I think.”

He laughed, the sound twinkling like the ring of wind chimes. “So what brings you here, if I may ask? I don’t usually get visitors.”

Hakyeon hesitated, unsure of how to answer him. He didn’t really know why he was here in the first place.

“I’m not sure. Just… passing through I guess,” he finally a said. The other’s brow rose, ever so softly.

“I see.” He observed Hakyeon for a few moments longer before turning towards the piano. Hakyeon watched him sit at the bench, long fingers positioned over ivory and ebony keys. “Then where are you heading?”

He began to play, a soft simple melody that filled the otherwise silent space. 

“Somewhere,” Hakyeon said. “Somewhere I need to be.” His brow furrowed lightly as he let the melody wash over him, allowing a picture to form in his mind. “Somewhere… with rolling waves and a birdsong.”

Hakyeon expected him to say more, but nothing else came from the man besides the sweeping piano melody, growing into a rolling crescendo before falling back to a quiet ring.

Unable to stop himself, Hakyeon approached the bench. He slowly lowered himself beside the other, surprised when he shifted to one side, clearly offering Hakyeon more space.

No more words were exchanged between them, the only sound being the flow of music and their breathing. Hakyeon closed his eyes again, listening as the song moved up and down the piano keys. The notes rung out, clear and beautiful, and Hakyeon swore he could feel them in his bones, humming just underneath his skin.

He felt at peace, more content than he’d ever felt before, just him and the music and the sunlight and the other man. It brought a sense of familiarity, as if someplace, sometime, they’d sat together just like this. With nothing more than a melody at their fingertips and the closeness of each other’s bodies, tucked away in their own corner of the universe.

Time passed, he didn’t know how long. It could have been minutes. It could have been hours. It could have been days.

The melody began to slow, tapering off into a soft pluck of notes at the final moment. Those last notes resonated through the air— long after the other’s hands moved away, now folded neatly on his lap.

“You’ve been here a while,” he said. Hakyeon felt him move his shoulder, jostling his head— he hadn’t realized he’d even rested it there. “I think it’s time for you move on, hm?”

Hakyeon made a noise of displeasure, lifting his head only slightly. Somehow he knew this moment couldn’t last, even though he wanted nothing more than for it to go on forever. He wanted to stay here, with this sunlit room and it’s beautiful music and this person he couldn’t name, but somehow knew was so very dear to his heart.

Deep down, Hakyeon knew he had to leave, but maybe, just maybe, he could have one last thing.

“Not yet. I don’t want to go just yet.” His hand reached for the other’s, shifting so their fingers were interlaced. Hakyeon smiled as a thumb began to tenderly stroke along the back his hand, the touch so warm and familiar it almost brought tears to his eyes. “Play one more song,” he whispered. “Please?”

There was no answer, just the light pressure on his hand. But Hakyeon didn’t worry; he knew the other wouldn’t deny him.

Eventually Hakyeon felt the hand carefully pull out of his grasp with one final squeeze. The feathery sound of the keys followed, engulfing the pair in their own little moment in time once again.

This time the song felt… more personal somehow, something that was meant for Hakyeon alone to hear. Each note brought back a memory, some good and some bad, but all holding an equal importance. As the song unfolded, Hakyeon became more and more aware of just who the other was and, more importantly, why he was here.

Of course he would, Hakyeon thought, amused. He always did have a flair for the dramatic.

Hakyeon settled back against a broad shoulder, careful not to restrict the other’s movements. His body was starting to feel heavy, the kind of satisfied tiredness one would feel at the end of good day, and he considered fighting it. He wanted to finish this song at least, but his breaths were starting to deepen, growing slower and heavier with each inhale.

Hakyeon felt the shoulder pillowing his head shift, allowing his forehead to rest against warm skin. He sighed, nuzzling closer. It had been so long since he’d been able to do this and he wanted to enjoy it for as long as he could.

The song shifted again. The low rumble of notes rolled back and forth, growing and falling in intensity, and the higher, quicker flourishes of the main tune rung in the air long after the notes had finished.

Hakyeon let out a tired laugh against the other’s neck. The rolling waves and the birdsong. It seems like he’d found where he needed to be after all.

“Thank you,” he breathed, allowing himself to give into the peaceful darkness. He felt his heartbeat slowly calm. “Are you coming?”

“Of course.” Hakyeon felt soft lips brush against his temple, loving and reverent. “Go on now, it’s time to rest. I promise I’ll be there soon.”

“You better.”

A low chuckle. “Go.” A forehead leaned against his. “The others are waiting. They’ve missed you just as much as I have.”

Hakyeon smiled, a tiny, barely there smile. He let that knowledge warm his soul one last time, releasing a long, quiet sigh before falling still. The sunlight dimmed until all that was left was a darkness that was comforting, welcoming. The final notes of the piano’s song echoed in his ears, fading out into silence, final and absolute.

Hakyeon wasn’t afraid to let go, knowing he was going somewhere better. A place with happiness and warmth and familiar faces that he had ached to see for so long. He knew when he woke up he wasn’t going to be alone— Taekwoon was never the type to break a promise.

In the distance, a single nightingale sang its song, echoing for all to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me tendency to disappear for months on end, but life is just always super busy and finding time to write is tough these days.
> 
> I can assure you though that all the other fics are being worked on, especially the magical creatures au! That one is kicking me in the behind, but it is coming along. Just really, really slowly.
> 
> If you want to come scream at me about fic things or just vixx things in general feel free to drop by my twitter: @AgentEstrella.


End file.
